


coffee

by Ixel



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4936387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ixel/pseuds/Ixel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sad love story</p>
            </blockquote>





	coffee

Im breathing in memories instead of air  
I think I should go back into my one door four walls one window room  
because im beginning to delude myself into thinking you'll be waiting for me at the entrance of our favorite coffee shop beautiful hope painted into a smile on your face  
my coffee 4 creams  
8 sugars  
and a kiss on the lips  
you knew how I liked my coffee  
baby this isn't doing me any good ‘  
got me looking at the sunset with the eyes of a drowning person  
tell me you aren't happy  
tell me you miss me  
cause I miss you  
the way your eyes would fill with passion like soda hitting ice fizzing and bubbling to the top filling it up  
how your lips were electric cords shocking me with every kiss and every graze  
tell me you miss my voice  
and how I made you laugh so easily  
tell me you miss my eyes and the color of my hair  
baby tell me she doesn't make you happy  
and when ur holding her ur wishing it was me  
tell me you can't stop thinking about those late night conversation  
and those midnight walks  
tell me you haven't forgotten that picnic at the park  
fuck i'm mixing past with present  
changed from loving me too hating me  
what I do ?  
driven you crazy with every kiss  
its aight  
stay with her just know  
I miss you  
and now i take my coffee black with four sugars and a wave goodbye


End file.
